


Ted's Advice...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Advice, Drabble, Humor, Other, Ted's Advice...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted’s advice as you turn thirty…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ted's Advice...

Title: Ted's Advice  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52   
Pam’s Birthday Challenge

Summary: Ted’s advice as you turn thirty…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Ted's Advice...**

Ted’s POV

The great thing about turning thirty is it’s a chance to transform yourself; lord knows I went through a few in that decade. Of course every decade gives you a chance to reinvent yourself, and now they say that thirty is the new twenty… Of course I won’t know because I went right from twenty, straight to thirty five overnight.

But here’s what I’ve learned; take it all in stride, tomorrow will always look better. As bad as things are, things are pretty damn good… Never bleach your hair blond on impulse…

Besides you’re still a baby… Live Life Large!!! 

The End...


End file.
